Plastic cable ties having a metal locking device inserted within a strap locking channel of the head of the cable tie are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,047 to Schwester et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,699 to Reynolds, U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,198 to Geisinger and U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,813 to Kohke are all examples of plastic cable ties having metal locking device disposed within a strap accepting channel of a cable tie head.
Cable ties of this type include a metal locking device partially embedded at an angle within the strap locking channel of the head of cable tie. The metal locking device member is situated at an angle so as to allow the strap to be inserted through the strap accepting channel but engaging the strap as it is pulled in a removing direction to prevent its removal. A solid support section, as part of the locking head, is generally provided below the embedded portion of the metal locking device. Thus as the strap end is inserted into the strap accepting channel, since the embedded part of the metal locking device is rigidly mounted, there is substantially no deformation of the support section part of the locking head and only the slight movement due to flexing of the free end of the metal locking device helps to ease the threading of the strap.
Having a cable tie that is easy to use while maintaining its strength is an important feature of cable ties of this type. It is therefore a significant advantage to have a metal locking device type cable tie in which it is easier to thread the strap while retaining the bundling strength of the tie.
In general, a low thread force two piece cable tie includes a cable tie comprising a strap having a first end and a free end, a locking head secured to the first end of the strap, a plurality of walls on the locking head forming a strap accepting channel, a metal locking device member having a free end and a mounted end positioned within the channel and mounted to the locking head, and pocket means formed on the locking head for allowing the mounted end of the metal locking device member to rotate slightly in a direction towards the strap accepting channel.